Please Save The Dark King
by jazzyfran
Summary: Something happened in the past that prevented Kagome from entering the well. Now she's all alone trying to figure out her powers and dodge a crazy Sesshomaru. Will she accept herself? Who is the dark king? And who scares the Lord of the Western Lands?
1. Go Away Sesshomaru!

Chapter One: Go Away Sesshomaru

Kagome started off as an ordinary girl. Well not exactly ordinary... She had a home. She had everything she would ever need and just about everything she wanted. Kagome had all the stats at school. She had the highest test scores in the state. She was not only MVP of her basketball team, but of her city. Kags had the coolest and most trustworthy friends and it would see as if everyone in town had her back. She happened to have that kind of affect on people. A classic overachiever- _that one girl_, boys and sometimes men couldn't help but fall in love with. And the same one girls [who didn't even try to know her despised.

2nd Day Back: After coming from a cross-country basketball state tournament.

"Now class I would like you all to congratulate the girls basketball team for placing number one in the cross country basketball tour." Ms. Suki announced. The class applauded for a full minute before she was able to continue. "I would also like to personally congratulate Kagome for once again becoming the MVP of another competition. The class burst with even louder applauds, the sound almost deafening. "Go Kags." Many classmates shouted. "That's my girl." Someone else said. Kagome blushed then personally thanked the class. Although she was a killer at basketball she preferred to stay modest about it. Besides her favorite sport was archery and she had recently entered a scholarship contest that nothing to do with either of the two. Once Kagome won the prize, _if _she won the prize her future was as good as secured. As of now her fingers were crossed.

"Look at that bitch Kagome." Kagura stated to her sister Kanna. "She thinks she's all that. I hate her. Let's take Miss High and Mighty down a few notches." "Well," Kanna appeared to be thinking about it. "Sister if that is your wish I am happy to help." If anyone were to look at the stoic youth they would see no signs of happiness or any other emotion for that fact. The bell announcing the end of the day rang. "Let's go congratulate her, Kanna."

Kagura marched over to Kagome and 'accidentally' bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Kagome! I'm so clumsy."

"Its okay Kagura." _She is so fake. She ran into me on purpose. I'll play her game for now._

"By the way I would like to let you know you did a terrific job during basketball." _Like hell you did._

"Well we wouldn't have done so well without the school support and the cheerleaders. Thank you. " _I would rather gauge out my eyes than submit to this stupid game she's playing._

"Why thank me Kagome? I'm not on the cheer squad anymore. You did an effective job of getting me kicked off." _She's trying to be funny I know it. Well's it's about time to put her in her place. _

"I forgot about you being dropped from the squad, but you can't blame this on me." _Oh god she's paranoid. I might need to watch out for her._

"Of course I can. You are a ball hog, a slut who took Houjo, and a back-stabbing friend who got me kicked of the Varsity. A little something for you to chew on: Sesshoumaru doesn't want you." _Take that you evil man-stealing whore._

"What are you talking about?" _None of that stuff is true. I don't even care for Sesshoumaru._

"Get her Kanna."

Before Kagome knew it the two girls had jumped on her. She fought them tooth and nail but there was something strange about these girls. One was as strong as a man and the other completely zapped her strength. Before Kagome could take another breath she saw a bluish light and the two sisters were on the floor completely dazed, covered with minor burns.

The two looked afraid. "Kagome you are such a freak." "Stay away from us. Kanna let's go." "We are reporting you. Witch. Freak. Demon." She looked from her hands to them, then took off running down the hallway. Kagome had to escape she was tired of all life's daily drama.

While she was running she collided into Sesshomaru. He was solid so he pulled her up effortlessly.

"Woman. What is your problem?"

"Sorry Sesshomaru."

"I'm quite sure you are but that does not answer my question. This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"There's nothing wrong and why must you talk like that."

"Well it seems as though there is something wrong. If you insist on being stubborn about it I will allow you to continue. But this Sesshomaru…I'm not fooled that easy. While I don't normally bother myself answering questions for the likes of you I will make an exception. I speak this way because I am royalty. It would be better for you if could remember that."

"Royal my…"

"A proper lady shouldn't speak that way. Or run into people."

"I am a proper lady but certain people shouldn't be standing in the halls."

"If you wish to kid yourself about that go ahead."

"…Yeah well I'm going now."

"Kagome. Stop. I saw the fight between you & Kagura and Kanna. How could you let those weaklings overtake you?"

"Oh that argument. It was nothing. FYI I never said anything about liking you."

"Of course not," he smirked. "You are already intended for someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be worried the truth shall reveal itself eventually."

"Again what are you talking about?"

"I saw what you did to those two girls Kagome. It wasn't humanlike."

"I…uh. Go away."

She was about to dash when Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her arm. "Embrace it. Don't fight it. Trust your instincts." He handed her a card.

"Use this to reach me if you're ever in need of my services."

"Which would be? Ashton Kutcher where are you? I know I'm being punked Tokyo style."

"This is no joke Kagome. I can help you in many, many ways. I can help you learn things about yourself you would never know otherwise. I can help you develop your inner strength."

"NO thanks. I'm too much of a freak right now for me to handle." She balled up the little card without reading it.

"You're not a freak Kags. You're dare I say blessed." _Kags he hasn't called me that since he came back from America and started talking and acting weirdly._

"Whatever Sesshy."

"Lady Kagome you have royal blood I hope you discover the truth before someone or yourself destroys you."

"This isn't amusing." Kagome eyes held water. "I just want my old life back." She felt so tired she had to clear her head or who knows what might happen. She took off again but Sesshomaru did nothing to stop her.

Suddenly a black cloaked figure appeared in front of Sesshomaru.

"Well did you convince her?" The deeply voiced figure asked.

"No she proves to be even more stubborn than the legend says."

"Could it be your people skills young lord?"

"Lie."

"Well you do know what will happen if you continue to return empty handed?"

"Hai."

"Good." The cloaked figure disappeared within an instant. _Kagome, why are you making my life so difficult? _The young lord left the school only to go home. There he began to scheme as to how he would get Kagome. "Lady my fate depends on yours."

_At Kagome's Home_

Kagome walked into the house determined not make a noise. This would give her as much time as necessary to clear her head. "What am I?" She thought aloud. "Am I some kind of freak? Do I belong in hell?" She stared at her hands intently.

"To answer you last two questions I don't think so." Kagome looked into the glassy eyes of her mother. "Mom!" She embraced her mother tightly.

"Kagome could you be a good little daughter and go get your mom some sake and maybe a little bit of American whiskey?"

"Mom you know what the doctor said. You are slowly killing yourself. That stuff is bad for you."

"Are you going to lecture me all day or are you going to the damn store like I asked you?"

"Mom. Please don't make me choose."

"I'll just go ask Souta. He was always the good kid."

"You know that Souta's …passed on."

"Yeah that's right he's dead because you and your good for nothing bastard of a father killed him."

"Stop it."

"You know what Kagome? Souta was my life and… You are nothing. You are a freak Kagome no one wants you. Hell I don't want you. You're just here out of pity. And by the way I do think you belong in hell." Kagome's mother's eyes were blazing out of hate as she looked at her daughter. She turned on her heel to exit.

"Mom, I'm sorry just let me go get the sake. Where's the money?"

"I spent the last of it on food. Sorry dear. Cold you just loan your mother a little bit of money? You know for old times sake. You know I will give it back."

Kagome knew nothing of that. Once her mother got money she never paid it back especially if it was for her booze, whether it was the liquor that stole the grown woman's memory or the fact she saved what she owed for more drinks. The lender never saw his or her money again. Kagome slightly grimaced at the thought she would have to spend more of her hard earned money on her mother's addiction.

"Okay mom. I'll get it but only a small amount of sake."

"That a girl. Don't forget the whiskey either."

"Mom you know I love you right?" Her mother only laughed in return.

"Well be on your way daughter. The sooner you go to buy it the sooner I can drink and be happy again."

Kags went to the store to buy the requested items. (a/n lets just say in Japan she can buy liquor at a younger age.) She didn't like helping her mother kill herself but it was the only way to appease her. Besides Kagome knew trying help anyone quit an addiction that strong cold turkey was cruel. Her reasoning was 'if my mother won't love me then at least I can bring her what she does love. Her drinks.'

On her way home Kagome had a creepy feeling. She chose to ignore it. She was a reject enough as it already was. Just for safety she turned around to glimpse a familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru. Are you following me?"

"No. But I wanted to know if you considered…"

"No. No. and No."

"But…"

"No"

"Be reasonable wench."

"Watch it you lowlife bastard."

Kagome mentally gasped at her own choice of words. Sesshomaru's eyes appeared to turn red. Surely Kagome was imagining this. When it appeared as if the man before her would attack she instinctively put her arm out in front of her. This was something new to her too.

His eyes reverted back to normal as he noticed a bruise on her arm and around her wrist. Certainly he couldn't have done that earlier himself. Kagome noticed him staring at her arm. She rushed to put it behind her back. He noticed another slight ring around her neck.

"Did those girls really work you over like this?"

"I fell?"

"No you liar. These marks appear to be from a male. Who have you allowed to treat you so?"

"It's nothing. Go away now."

Sesseshomaru took two steps forward only to be flung backs several yards. "Kagome I want to help." He stood up, his clothes were slightly singed some parts revealing skin. From what she could tell he was perfectly fine. The purple barrier disappeared. Kagome closed her eyes and thought of home when she opened them she was there. _How did I get here?_ Sesseshomaru on the other hand thought. _When they find out that Kagome is injured they'll have my head. Trying to get her back makes me as good as dead she will never cooperate. _

"Kagomee," her mother sang, "Did you get it huh?"

"Here mom." She tossed the bag to her mom then prepared to go to her room.

"Thanks honey. Oh, your father's coming home soon. Try to be a good little girl and stay out of trouble."

"Why is he coming home early?" The drink had noticeably mellowed her mother out. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him that. Although I don't think that would be a bright idea."

Kagome continued her ascent to her room. If she was lucky she would be sleep before _he _made it.

XXX 

**Sesshomaru**: I don't talk like that anymore. Thank you very much author.

**Kagome**: Stop being such a sour puss Sesshy.

**Sesshomaru**: Call me that again and I'll kill you.

**Kagome**: Doesn't seem like it in the story. I'm untouchable.

**Sesshomaru**: Tell that to Kagura and….

Kagome fries Sesshomaru then revives him. **Kagome**: Now what were you saying?

**Sesshomaru**: Nothing my lady.

**Kagome**: Good, now I have a secret.

**Sesshomaru**: Uh this can't be good.

**Kagome**: I'm a freak.

Sesshomaru blushes and looks around for Inu Yasha. **Sesshomaru**: Inu Yasha wouldn't like this Kagome.

Kagome looks confused. **Kagome:** Hn? Oi You hentai baka. I mean I'm a fanfiction freak well a fiction freak to put it simply.

Sesshomaru looks sheepish. **Sesshomaru:** Yes of course that's what you meant. Now what is a fiction freak? Do they do kinky things to the anime characters[Sesshomaru stares at the author hopefully.

**Kagome**: No they're just crazy about fiction.

**Sesshomaru**: I care because?

Kagome shakes her head sighs.

**Author**: You care because I say you will Sesshomaru. Its my site and its coming soon. Now read the lines or else. [I hold up a strong sutra as a threat.

**Sesshomaru: **Check out the authors crummy site http://


	2. Bout Time I Get My Powers

Chapter Two: 'Bout Time I Get My Powers.

Kagome laid on her bed trying to will herself to sleep. Just as her eyes had finally closed sending her into a light slumber, she heard a bump. _No. No. _The noise got louder when footsteps added in to it. _Oh God._ The racket was just outside her door.

As soon as her door swung open she shut her eyes tight feigning sleep. "Get up damn it! I know you're not sleep!" She kept up the charade. He stood over her. "Wake up bitch." Slap. Kagome's eyes flew open as she glared at her father.

"Not anymore in this lifetime father." She pushed him away.

"What? You insolent brat. You don't know how much I'd give to get rid of you." He punched her in the mouth.

"Well you don't know how much I'd give to replace you as a father." She wiped the blood from her mouth and kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain groaning. A smile graced his attacker's face. This was her first time ever fighting back at least for a prolonged period. All she could think was: _Why didn't I do this sooner?. _

Kagome darted out the room closing its entrance. She tried to hold the door to no avail. Her father busted the wooden door down with little effort. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Now what were you saying whore?"

Kags twisted her head around wildly for a weapon. She found herself lunging for a lamp but he got her leg. The man dragged her from the floor and slammed her against the wall.

"Do you know exactly how much I hate you?" He head butted her then used his fists to give blows all over her body. He picked her up by the arm and threw her across the passageway. He grabbed that same arm and preceded to throw her up and down the hall. The father heard her arm crack as soon as Kagome felt it.

_Where are my powers when I really, really need them? _Kagome's body began to glow. She looked around again. To her amazement she found a bow and a full quiver of arrows. "May the lord have mercy on your soul because I'm sending you to hell." She strung the bow and aimed at her father. The first shot pinned him against the wall. Kagome took this chance to issue so well deserved blows with her powers.

Then she walked back, re-strung the bow, and said, "I know you're not my father." She let the arrow fly. Before the body completely disintegrated she saw a giant spider like creature. Then the body disappeared. Kagome's mother rushed to the scene.

"What happened?"

"I killed him mom. I'm not sorry nor do I have any regrets. By the way are you really my mom too? Or do I need to kill you also?"

"Thank you Kagome for riding me of that tyrant. You must understand I did not intend for your life to be like this."

"You didn't mom? Well I sure couldn't tell. Everything happened because you allowed. Never did you stand up for me. You probably knew he wasn't my father. He wasn't even human."

"You're correct Kagome. I did all that for a reason. I couldn't do anything because he said if I ever interfered he would kill me and you."

"I don't want to hear it you think **that** was better than death?"

"Listen Kagome that man was a demon. I wanted you to fully develop your powers and putting you through that was the only way. The fate of the world is in your hands."

"I don't want the fate of the world. I just want a normal life of a normal teenager."

"Oh but you are not normal. You can't choose. The future is ready for you to save it."

"I'm so tired of this. I'm so very tired…"

Kagome passed out into the darkness. When she woke up all her wounds were healed. Her mother was at her side. "Mom why am I healed?"

"I used some of my powers to help but it was mostly your powers. You are a very powerful half demon miko."

"Half demon miko?"

"Yes you get the miko from me and the demon half of your blood from your father."

"Who is my real father? I have to know."

"Shush now. All will be revealed in the future. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Her mother touched her head and she was out again. When she woke up she could sense two powerful beings going at it.

"Give me the girl miko."

"No she's my daughter." Kagome watched as her mom battled the ferocious neko demon. With one large fatal blast the demon was obliterated. _Go mom! _After the blast the woman slumped down alarmingly drained.

"Mom. Thanks for saving me."

"Listen Kagome. I am sorry I deceived you for so long. I want you to know that I really love you."

"Save your energy. Don't talk."

"No you listen. I won't survive this battle. I am going to die soon enough because that was the last of my spiritual power. You must go into hiding for now."

"But mom…" Kagome's eyes were tearing up. These were the first tears that threatened to drop in so long.

"You have to correct the past and the future. Kagome you _must_ save the dark king. It's the only way to protect the world."

"The dark king. Who is he? He sounds evil. How will I know him if I ever saw him?"

"Everyday his heart grows darker. He controls this country politically. But he controls this dimension through an unknown power. Its your job to purify him and set things right."

"I can't fight him he seems to strong."

"Don't worry. I will be with you until you are safe."

"How?"

"In three ways. 1. I will be deep in your subconscious. If you need help with your powers summon me and I'll try to help as best as I can. 2. I am going to give you what powers I have left. 3. Take this chopstick. I know it may not seem like much but it's actually a bow."

"Mom!"

"Don't cry it will drain your energy unnecessarily."

"But…" Her mother's eyes closed for the last time. A blue orb of energy flew into Kagome. She grabbed the chopstick/ bow some clothes then stepped outside. _I've got to hide myself._ After a few blocks she knew where she would stay.

* * *

"What did you say was wrong with her?" A red eyes dark voice barked. Sesshomaru was bowed low in front of the figure. "It wasn't me who did it but I know it was some male. I could faintly smell him." 

"And why didn't you hunt this bastard down?"

"I had no leads, besides the wench isn't exactly the easiest person to work with."

"Watch your mouth. I have the power to rip it off your face. You understand?"

"Yes lord. It's too hard…"

"I don't want any damned excuses. If you value your life then you would do as I say."

Sesshomaru raised up refusing to take anymore of this treatment. "I have royal blood the same as you, don't you talk to this Sesshomaru that way."

The demon's eyebrow rose up. Sesshomaru took out his claws and launched at the demon's throat. He merely moved out of the way. He held Sesshomaru by his throat tightly crushing his windpipe.

"I gave you life. I can take it as easily. Don't ever raise your hand to me again. Don't you ever disobey me again either. After all you're just a lord and I'm the dark king." He laughed evilly as he dropped the lord then went to sit back on his throne.

Sesshomaru lifted himself up then bowed before the king. _This is not the right flow of time. I have royal blood. I should be king. I am superior. I am supreme. Where is that miko? She has to be so stubborn._ _Kagome you bitch if only, I could get away from this self proclaimed king. I would kill you and set things right myself._

**Kagome**: I didn't really appreciate the bitch comment Sesshomaru. Maybe you're colder than I thought.

**Sesshomaru**: Of course I am. I am the icy lord of the western lands. Kagome: If you're so icy then why is Rin following you?

**Sesshomaru: **Leave her out of this. (Draws his poison claws.)

**Kagome: **You wouldn't kill me Inuyasha would get you for that. INUYASHA.

**Inuyasha: **Kagome what do you want now?

**Kagome: **Sesshomaru's bothering me. Could you please kill him?

**Inuyasha: **But were getting along now.

**Kagome:** I said please.

**Inuyasha: **Well that is true. (Draws his sword out half-heartedly.) Sorry brother.

**Sesshomaru: **(He looks ready for death.) I'm not surprised it would come to this.

**Inuyasha: **Just kidding bro. (Turns sword on Kagome) Blood's thicker than water. Besides I'm tired of you manipulating me. Wind…

**Author: **Stop! You can't kill your love.

**All Inu characters: **Good we've been looking for you.

**Author: **You have? (nervously)

**Sesshomaru: **You've been hiding because we were mad about our characters in this story so we came up with this plan to draw you out.

**Author: **Seems kind of elaborate for some anime characters.

**Sesshomaru: **I let that slide. What I'm pissed about, is how you made me obedient and a loser.

**Inuyasha: **And when will I be able to reveal myself? Can I tell them…

**Author: **No.

**Kagome: **Why did you try to make me so weak? Don't they do that enough in the series? Its always Miroku, Sango protect Kagome. Oh I need my smokes.

**Author: **That's a bad habit. Quit.

**Sango: **Am I in this story?

**Author: **Yes. Besides Kagome you got your powers.

**Kagome: **Oh boo.


End file.
